


Mistletoe - Blurb

by Missmercurymoon



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Blurb, Christmas, Drabble, F/M, Narnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmercurymoon/pseuds/Missmercurymoon
Summary: A fluffy Edmund x reader christmas blurb.
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie/Original Female Character(s), Edmund Pevensie/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Mistletoe - Blurb

**Author's Note:**

> Also published on my tumblr @/thegrxywitch

You practically ran down the halls your silken cape fanning around you as your delicate slippers slapped the stone floors. You, one of the high queens of Narnia was late for a council meeting again. And by late you meant very very late, the four hour meeting was surely half done already. The curtains flapped as you passed the deep set stone windows snatching little glances at the winters first snow. You huffed and puffed racing up the stairs, at times living in a castle could be a curse. You could never seem to remember to check the time when you where reading a good book. 

You where deep in thought stressing about excuses for why you where so late that you weren’t looking where you were going. You where abruptly slammed to ground by some idiot guy who was practically crushing you. Then when you had enough breath to open your eyes you realised it was Edmund. A soft blush spread right across your face your heart was hammering ridiculously fast though it was barely a few seconds though it felt like forever to you. 

“Oh Aslan, y/n I’m so sorry.” He pushed himself off you quickly and stood holding out his hand to help you up. Blushing furiously you took his outstretched arm and stood up. 

“Where were you y/n the meeting is half done.” He said chuckling. 

“Library.” You managed to mutter. Edmund smiled and rolled his eyes. "Well you didn’t miss much at the meeting.“ All of a sudden he noticed how close you were standing. You followed his eyes up to the roof and saw a spring of mistletoe dangling above your heads. Now it was Edmund’s turn to blush. 

"Um Could I possibly maybe kiss you?” He asked quietly. You just smirked slightly and leaned in. Finally you pressed your lips together softly. You had been thinking of this moment for an age and little did you know so had he. As you pulled apart Edmund whispered in your ear. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while darling.” You somehow managed to turn even redder. You leaned in again and slipped your hands around his neck fiddling with his collar. His hands naturally found your waist. Your eyes flitted shut as you kissed again. It was almost far too sweet, the scents of cinnamon, spiced wine and warmth surrounded you reminding you of Christmas. 

“Edmund! Y/N!” Lucy jogged down the corridor behind you. “Although we have all been waiting for this to happen for a while.” She said gesturing to you and Edmund embracing each other. "I’d appreciate it if you both joined the meeting.“

You and Edmund broke apart gently and gazed at each other gently, mostly ignoring Lucy. He brushed a stray hair away from your face as you finally turned to look at Lucy who was standing there laughing and beaming. You grabbed Ed’s hand and started walking to the meeting.


End file.
